


Help Me Remember

by lavenderlotion



Series: Ficlets for: nearly 200 writing prompts [18]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Drunk Sex, Getting Together, M/M, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2018-06-15
Packaged: 2019-05-23 16:45:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14938089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavenderlotion/pseuds/lavenderlotion
Summary: Stiles shifts where he’s sitting, and he’s surprised when his ass is a little sore. It takes him about two seconds to realize what that might mean before he’s pulling the blanket up and looking down at himself. The most alarming thing is the large, purple hickey that is stark against his pale skin, right beside his happy trail.





	Help Me Remember

**Author's Note:**

  * For [popvisser](https://archiveofourown.org/users/popvisser/gifts).



“Why are you naked?!” Stiles yelps, scrambling for the comforter and holding it tightly over his waist, making sure he’s completely covered. 

He has no idea why Jackson is in his bedroom. He  _ really _ has no idea why Jackson is naked—though that’s not a complaint. Jackson may be a giant douche, but he is hot as burning, and him standing completely naked, seemingly uncaring, is doing a whole hell of a lot for Stiles Jr. Stiles pinches himself, because this is way too much like a dream for him not to.

“Oh shut it, Stilinski. Your dads not home, I made sure,” Jackson tells him, rolling his eyes and sitting on the edge of Stiles’ bed, turning to look at Stiles over his shoulder with a small smile, a softer expression than Stiles has seen in years. 

“I—okay. That still doesn’t explain why you’re naked in my bedroom,” Stiles tells him, looking around his room. His head hurts, but he doesn’t see anything that offers an explanation. Their clothes are thrown all over the place, and Stiles has no idea  _ why _ .

“You don’t remember?” Jackson asks, though there’s something cold to his voice that wasn’t there a moment ago. Stiles watches as his shoulders go tense, his head dropping between his shoulders. “Knew it was too good to be true.”

Stiles hardly hears him, and the muttered words don’t make any more sense than anything else that’s happened. Stiles shifts where he’s sitting, and he’s surprised when his ass is a little sore. It takes him about two seconds to realize what that might mean before he’s pulling the blanket up and looking down at himself. The most alarming thing is the large, purple hickey that is stark against his pale skin, right beside his happy trail. 

“Did we have sex?” he whispers, not sure if he wants to know the answer. 

He can’t remember much of last night after his fifth shot, and he has no idea how he would have even gotten home, let alone all the way up to his bed and then been coherent enough to have sex. Considering the fact that he doesn’t remember makes it obvious enough that he  _ wasn’t _ coherent enough to have sex, but current evidence points otherwise. 

“Yeah,” Jackson says, though his tone is flat. Pained. Stiles doesn’t like it. 

The thought Jackson may have taken advantage of him doesn’t even cross his mind. He knows himself well enough to know that Drunk Stiles would have  _ jumped _ at the chance to sleep with Jackson, and he knows Jackson wouldn’t have forced him into anything. He knee walks across the bed, resisting the urge to cover himself when the blanket falls away.

“Jax,” he says, voice soft. He places his hands on Jackson’s shoulders, gets close enough that his knees are pressing against Jackson’s back, and he drapes himself over the other boy, placing his chin on Jackson’s shoulder so their cheeks touch. 

“What are yo—” Jackson trails off him when Stiles presses his hard cock against Jackson's back, sliding his own hands down Jackson’s body and tugging at the hair above his cock with his fingers. 

“Help me remember?” Stiles asks, speaking the words straight into Jackson’s ear, letting his lips brush against skin. His heart is pounding away in his chest, so loud that he doesn't know how Jackson can’t hear it. He can hardly breathe, nervous excitement coursing through his body. 

“Sti,” Jackson whines out, Stiles grabbing his cock and tugging it loosely. The nickname makes Stiles want to laugh and cry at the same time, and instead he drops his head, so he can suck a mark into Jackson’ neck.

“Help me remember?” Stiles asks again, and this time Jackson nods, turning around and jumping at Stiles, shoving him back onto the bed and hovering over him.

Stiles just laughs, his heart feeling fit to burst.

**Author's Note:**

> [my tumblr!](https://lavender-lotion.tumblr.com/)


End file.
